1. Field of Art
The present invention relates generally to online video hosting systems for user-contributed content, and specifically to trust-based evaluation of video content.
2. Description of the Related Art
The expansion of networked video sharing provides users with rich opportunities to upload, watch and share videos in fast-growing online video hosting websites. Managing these video files, especially providing efficient and secure copyright protection of these files, is an extremely challenging task. These video hosting websites need a mechanism for identifying and removing undesirable video content. Some video hosting website use human editors to manually identify undesirable video content, but this approach is expensive and time consuming. Other video hosting websites use digital fingerprinting techniques to evaluate video content.